superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Credits
Opening Credits * Netflix * A Netflix Original Film * Nickelodeon Presents * "Rocko's Modern Life" * Created by: Joe Murray * "Static Cling: The Rocko Special" * Written by: Joe Murray, Doug Lawrence, Martin Olson * Storyboard Artists: Dan Becker, Cosmo Segurson, Tom Smith, Joe Murray * Producer: Lizbeth Velasco * Music by: Pat Irwin * Directed by: Joe Murray, Cosmo Segurson Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Joe Murray * Additional Writting by: Dan Becker, Cosmo Segurson, Tom Smith * Art Director: Paula Spence * Associate Producer: Angela Leung * Production Manager: Jessica Dalton-Claffey * Production Coordinators: Kevin Lam, Daniel Koskie * Production Assistants: Chelsea Jauregui, Jeff Sornig * Animatic Editor: Kevin Lee * Cast: ** Rocko, Spunky, Leon, Gordon the Foot, Mitch, Bun Master - Carlos Alazraqui ** Heffer, Chuck, Really Really Big Man, Papa Elf, Newscaster, Captain Compost Heap, Salesman, Winds of Change, Tom, Tree - Tom Kenny ** Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Mr. Dudette, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Fathead, Mrs. Fathead, Dead Napoleon - Charlie Adler ** Filburt. Matire D', Martian 1, Doug, Hoppibng Hessian, Doodleberg, Lizard - Mr. Lawrence ** Nosey, Rabbit Mama, Schlan-O-Girl, Teacher, Elephant Lady - Jill Talley ** Dr. Hutchinson, Aunty Gretchen, Female Griaffe - Linda Wallem ** Nineman, Construction Worker, Cowboy, Ox, Worm B - Steve Little ** Ralph Bighead, Rachel Bighead - Joe Murray ** Pillow Salesman, Martian 2, VHS Tape, Injured Worm, TV Announcer, Russian Hockey Player - Cosmo Segurson ** Really Really Big Man (Movie), VCR - Tom Smith ** Rabbit Dad - Dan Becker * Supervising Timing Director: George Chialtas * Voice Director: Joe Murray * Casting: Gene Vassilartos, CSA, Shiondre Austin, CSA * Casting Coordinator: Roxanne Escatel * Character & Prop Designers: Dan Becker, Tom Smith, Jennifer Wood * Background Designers: Michael Baillie Jr., Miguel Gonzalez, Craig Simmons * Background Painters: Jackie Bae, Michael Baillie Jr., Adriana Galvez, Craig Simmons, Miguel Gonzalez * Model Clean Up: Erik Elizarrez, Ray Leong * Color Stylist: Jessica Yost * CG Animator: Dan Becker * Sheet Timers: Lee Crowe, Sherrie Polalck * Animation Checker: Alma Glick * Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * 2nd Recording Engineer: Manny Grijalva * Dialogue Editor: Michael Wessner * Music Editor: Jonathan Hylander * Original Song "I Am Edward Bighead" - Music and Lyrics by: Cosmo Segurson * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation, Inc. * Supervising Director: Kwangjin Kim * Animation Directors: Whangjun Yeo, Chulho Seo, Hyungtae Kim, Youngsik Kim * BG Chief: Hyunyoung Geom * Color Chiefs: Soonyeop Choi, Hyunhee Kim * Camera Staff: Jintae Yeon * Digital Chief: Jungnam Lee * Line Producers: Youmi Kim, Hyunah Kim * Production Managers: Ilseok Kim, Kihyum Kim, Heesoo Lee * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Patrick Derivaz * Music Perforners: Drums and Percussion - Kevin Norton, Drums - Dan Rieser, Bass and Tuba - David Hofstra, Vibes - Tom Beckham, Clarinet - Rob DeBellis, Guitar and Organ - Pat Irwin, Trombone - Art Baron * Supervising Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Director, Post Production: Oliver Pearce * Post Production Supervisor: Amy Reynolds * For Dialogue Reocrded at Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixer: Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixers: Sean Jacobson, John Pett * Post Production Facility: Roundabout Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Sound Sevices: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Re-Recording Mixers: Kyle O'Neal, Teddy Salas * Sound Designer: Jeff Hutchins * Telecine Colorist: Dan Hermelin * Digital Intermediate Producer: Chrystal Angel * Track Reading Services: Slightly Off Track, Inc. * Nick Digital CG Animation Directors: Christian Evans, Pablo Smith * Digital Animators: Tyler Mele, Jessica Von Medicus, Ilana Schwartz, Andrea Yomtob * Production Manager for Nick Digital: Jennifer Gay * Vice President of Digital Operations: Eric Swanborg * Digital Operations: Kimberly Madore, Chris Spears, Mardine J. Pouryousef * Machine Room Operators: C.J. Kinyon, Gregory Mitchell * Archives and Library: Anna Martino, Michael Pazino, Jean Paul Fernandez, Kevin Iwaki * Senior Vice President of Production: David J. Steinberg * Special Thanks: Nick Adams, Glaad, Cricket Benevento, Vanessa Coffey, Margie Cohn, Eric Coleman, Geoffrey Darby, Alison Dexter, Robert Farro, Mary Harrington, Albie Hecht, Michele Hennessy, Brown Johnson, Kevin Kay, Gerry Laybourne, Brian A. Miller, Brian Robbins, Herb Scannell, Linda Simensky, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zargha,o * Executive in Charge of Production: Stephen Bang * Vice President of Animation Production: Andrew Huebner * In Loving Memory: Stephen Hillenburg * Nickelodeon Productions * © 2019 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, "Rocko's Modern Life Static Cling", and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * Netflix Category:End Credits Category:Joe Murray Productions Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Nickelodeon Productions Category:Netflix Category:Paramount Television